The invention relates to an electromagnetic radiation detector comprising at least one radiation absorption membrane able to absorb electromagnetic radiation, to transform the radiation into heat and to transmit this heat to a thermometer, said membrane being suspended above a substrate by at least one nanowire substantially perpendicular to the substrate.